theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherrypoppers
"Cherrypoppers" is the sixth episode of Season 1 of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on April 16, 2002. When the body of a young hooker is found in the district, Dutch and Claudette get the full resources of the Barn for 24 hours and the help of the FBI to search for Dutch's serial killer. Meanwhile, the Strike Team busts an underage prostitution ring, and Captain Aceveda continues to investigate Vic. Synopsis Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell (credit only) * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Jamie Brown as Connie Riesler * Richard Portnow as Agent Jim Wright * Kim Miyori as Mrs. Park * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Lita Valverde * Eduardo Garcia as Angel * Will McCormack as Steve Hanratty * Jay Harrington as Tom Ross Co-starring * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Jane Cho as Officer Yun Dae (as "Uniform Cop #2") * Svetlana Ivy Dizon as Sun-Lee * Kelvin Yu as Sam * Ken Abraham as Ted * Michael Lee as Richard Kim Featuring * Frank Merino as Hector * Josh Todd as Kurt Schmidt * Clay Cooper as Eric * Heather Hopper as Two-Bit Whore * Nava Plotski as 18-year-old Hooker * Ah Chang as Sally Struthers * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson (as "Uniform Cop #1") Uncredited * Ray Conchado as The Cherry Popper Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * Zamp Nicall - Under The Midnight Sun Vic meets Connie Riesler on the street and asks about his case he is working on * Lee Jung-Hyun - Crazy Plays at the Korea town bar * Jim Blake - Forbidden Fruit Plays in sex club just before the stage curtains open * Mozart String Serenade No.13 - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" KV525 Second Movement Plays when Sun Lee is getting undressed by the pervert man * Gregg Montante - Night In The City * Buckcherry - Whiskey In the Morning Vic meets Kurt the alleged cherry popper movie maker * Cardia EP.Version - Love Loss Ending montage Episode Title The title is a slang term referring to teenage girls losing their virginity. The porn films presented in the episode are called "Cherry Poppers" and the male actors performing the act are referred by the same name. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: September 8, 2004 ** France: July 12, 2007 * This is the second episode where Shane Vendrell doesn't appear, although his name still appears in the opening credits. * Actress Svetlana Ivy Dizon was 18 years old at the moment of filming, but she plays an underage prostitute in the episode. * During a conversation, Detective Dutch Wagenbach and Vic Mackey make various references to Nazi Germany. Vic calls Dutch "Herr Wagenbach" using a heavy German accent, after being ordered by him to do something. "Herr" is a nobility title in Germany meaning "Lord". During their exchange, Dutch refers to Vic's "Gestapo tactics" as a potential reason for the case to be dismissed. Gestapo was the secret police of Nazi Germany infamous for their interrogation techniques. Quotes * Dutch Wagenbach: Vic! * Vic Mackey: Yes, Herr Wagenbach? * Dutch Wagenbach: You got a problem with me running the show, take the night off. * Vic Mackey: I thought you wanted this case solved. * Dutch Wagenbach: I do. * Vic Mackey: No. You only care about being the one who solves it. * Dutch Wagenbach: When I do, I don't want it thrown out of court because of your Gestapo tactics. External Links * "Cherrypoppers" on the Internet Movie Database 106 Category:Season 1